The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a mechanical coupling, and, more particularly to a rotational coupling to transfer torque between machinery.
A rotational coupling may be used to transfer torque between a variety of machinery, such as an engine and a load. For example, a power generation system may include an engine (e.g., reciprocating engine or gas turbine) drivingly coupled to an electric generator. Depending on the configuration, the power generation system may produce between 100 kW and 10 MW or more of electricity. In such power generation systems and other heavy machinery, the rotational coupling may be susceptible to wear and/or degradation due to torque, vibration, shock, misalignment, thermal stress, and/or mechanical stress.